


Bitter

by rudeHyena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Conflict Relationship, Depression, Developing Relationship, Gore, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness, Self-Harm, Sexual Themes, Supernatural Illnesses, Vomit, Vomiting, puke, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeHyena/pseuds/rudeHyena
Summary: A bug, it all started out with a weird sickness, then suddenly ghosts were attacking ghosts, well...not just attacking, they were eating each other. Danny, the half-dead hero seemed compelled to help, per usual, but this time, he couldn’t, he couldn’t control his ghostly half of himself and refused to put anyone in danger because of it. Sam and Tucker knew about the problems but had no idea how bad it was. Danny is torn up over it, refusing to leave his room until “Phantom” is over this bug, but it is only getting worse. It quickly gets to the point where his family goes to the only other half-ghost they know of.((WARNING CONTAINS: gore, sexual themes, self-injurious behavior, cannibalism and many other triggers, all characters are portrayed 18+ if this does not happen to be your cup of tea please find a fanfiction that is more suited to you, be safe, Ily))





	1. Sickness

A loud thud sounded making the sleeping Danny jump out of bed a look around. His eyes laid on a ghostly figure who he had not seen for a very long time.  
Ember McLain, the very embodiment of teenage rebellion. Danny frowned, giving the hot head a blank stare. No reaction. His eyebrows furrowed as he wandered over to her and kneeling down. Giving her a small and quick poke and getting no reaction, threw him off.  
“Ember?” he questioned seeing the flaming ponytail grow a little showing that she wasn’t dead. He looked her overseeing nothing was particularly wrong with her until he flipped her over. His eyes went wide as he stared at a huge gaping crater in her thigh, shaped like a giant bite mark. At that precise moment, he felt all heat leave his body and his stomach drop.  
He covered his mouth as he threw up a little. Ember’s eyes fluttered open a little, squinting before weakly grabbing a fist of Danny’s shirt.  
“Kid, you gotta fix the ghost zone” she hissed to him, confusing Danny even further. She saw the confusion on the 19-year-old’s face making her groan a little. “it’s messed up, ghosts aren’t acting...normal.” she hummed quietly. Before Danny could say anything his red-haired sister entered the room with a Fenton thermos.  
He quickly waved his hands in the air. “no, no, no” he hissed quickly and watched as Jazz looked at him curiously before seeing how injured the ghost had been.  
“What… What happened?” she questioned and sat next to the pair.  
“I don’t know...but I need you to get mom and Dad, to lock the ghost zone for now until I get Ember up and able to talk again” He explained earning an assured nod from Jazz before she stood and ran out of his room. He slipped his hands under Ember, picking her up and setting her down on his bed.  
He knelt down and reach under his bed for the medical supplies hidden under his bed that he used for his ghost self. He set it next to Ember and pulled out a disinfectant, pouring it into the lesion on her thigh. A loud hiss sounded as she swiped at him.  
“What the heck dude!?” she yelled at him, making his face go blank.  
“Ghosts can get infections too...I would know…” he muttered and swabbed the disinfectant around in the injury, making sure he didn’t miss a spot. The teen continued to glare at him as he finished up and pulled out stitching materials.  
“Not happening” she hissed and started scooting away on the bed. Danny rolled his eyes and sterilized the needle then pulled at the blankets, dragging her over to him. Before she could try to scoot away again he started stitching her up. Ember went wide-eyed and hissed in pain.  
After a small while, Danny finished up and cleaned up all of his supplies. Ember’s eyes followed his every movement with a glare making the male roll his eyes again. “It didn’t hurt that bad, don’t be such a baby” He hummed and shoved his things under his bed.  
He stood up and yawned while walking over to his room door. “I’ll be right back” he hummed and closed the door behind him.  
He frowned and hurried downstairs to see if his sister had done as he had asked. There was barely any doubt but he wanted to be sure so that whatever or whoever attacked Ember would not get into the physical world.  
As soon as he was in the basement he saw a large ghostly figure on top of Jazz. Only by the green flames could he identify the rabid ghost as skulker, the bad bounty hunter after his skin. He hissed and ran towards the pair all the while changing his form to that of his ghostly self.  
The flame head snapped his head to look at the ghost boy, shooting forward, now ignoring the red-headed girl. As Danny went to punch the hot head, skulker did something unexpected, instead of going to grab or dodge the punch he bit Danny’s hand.  
The surprise and the pain made his reel back and stumble as his hand was pulled out of skulker’s mouth. Danny looked at his hand and he stared down at his arm, not taking notice that skulker had gotten down on all fours like a savage dog.  
Danny glanced back at the rabid ghost and looked back at his sister feeling a reassurance due to the protection he hoped to provide for her. He rushed towards Skulker, avoiding the ghost’s face so he didn’t get bit. Jazz slowly inched around the back silently grabbing the Fenton thermos as Danny and Skulker attacked each other.  
Before he knew it skulker was being dragged into the Fenton thermos and Danny sat down on the down changing back to a human. “Thanks, Jazz” He sighed and looked at his arm that was now bleed and probably had a bit of ectoplasm in it. “Could you get my first aid kit from my room? It’s under my bed” Danny asked seeing his sister nod and quickly run up the stairs after handing him the thermos. Danny held the thermos in his uninjured hand and sighed figuring it would be better to keep Skulker in the thermos instead of returning him to the ghost zone. He set the thermos on the counter in the lab and headed over to the Fenton portal and shut it with a soft sigh.  
“Jazz is certainly taking her sweet time” he frowned as he headed up the stairs a little hesitant to leave skulker sitting on the counter. He quickly returned putting a small note saying ‘do not touch’ on the thermos before going upstairs to check on Jazz.  
“Did Ember and Jazz start talking?” he asked to no one in particular as he opened the door to his room and seeing Jazz against a wall being sniffed by ember. “Ember, what the shit?” Danny frowned watching as Ember snapped towards him seemingly foaming at the mouth. He tensed up as he wanders over to him and sniffing at the wound in his hand before going to bite the wound. Danny jolted back and changed back to a ghost.  
Ember seemingly went crazy after he changed into a ghost making him freak out. The black haired male phased through the ground making ember follow him. He went down to the lab and looked for another thermos but it seemed the only option available to him was to trap her with Skulker. He quickly grabbed the thermos and trapped Ember in it.  
Once the Thermos was finally closed he looked at it with a furrowed brow. He put it down on the counter again as several thuds sounded on the stairs with Jazz running down them.  
“Danny are you okay?” she questioned earning a nod from her brother. She brought the first aid to his side and motioned for him to give her his injured hand.  
“Thanks, Jazz…” he sighed and looked at the thermos trying to think of the possible cause of this.  
His injured arm started shaking earning an annoyed grunt from his sister. Danny looked overseeing his arm shaking. “Sorry that’s probably because of the injury” he hummed having no feelings of fear or anxiety.  
“It’s fine, should you change back to human thought?” She questioned as she finished wrapping his arm.  
“I think I’m going to stay ghost for a while, who knows what ghosts have already escaped” He sighed and gave Jazz a thankful smile as he went to stand up but lost balance and was quickly off his feet once again. “Oh boy, stood up a little fast I guess” he laughed and continued to sit. Jazz looked at him concerned and put a hand on his back.  
“Hey bro, maybe you should go human and rest up” she frowned earning only silence from her pitiful ghost brother. Confusion washed over her again as Danny softly began to growl, his body shaking violently suddenly her hand that was on his back was feeling how much he was burning up. “Danny?” She questioned, removing her hand.  
Before she knew it Danny was rabid just like the other and tackled his sister. She gasped and looked up at Danny terrified as he lowered his head with an open mouth before biting into her shoulder.  
She gasped and tears flooded out of her eyes from the pain. Danny seemed to hop back quickly after though, taken aback by what he had just done. He took his sister’s advice and when human. “Jazz! I’m sorry! I don’t...I-I didn’t!” He stammered as she sat up holding her injured shoulder.  
He was expecting a bad reaction from her and winced waiting for her to yell at him but it never came she just sat up and looked at the thermos. “Danny...I don’t think you should go ghost anymore” She frowned. “You might have caught whatever they have,” She said motioning her head towards the Thermos. “And since you’re half human as well…” she frowned seeing the shock and realization on his face.  
“Oh god, I wonder if it is going to affect my human form as well.” He frowned his eyes boring down into the ground. Jazz looked up at her now terrified brother.

Hours had past and Danny had locked himself in his room after having attacked Jazz and learning that his Ghost form may never be available to him for a long while, heck maybe even forever. This terrified Danny, he had been able to change into a ghost for a long while now, it kind of felt like a part of him and now he found himself unable to use that side of him. Not to mention he already felt like trash after attacking Jazz like that. He slid off of his bed and heard his family talking in the kitchen. Jazz was probably telling them of the ghost problems and why he was locking himself in his room.  
He still felt absolutely miserable not to mention he could feel himself getting a fever. “What a combo” Danny sighed and wrapped himself in his blanket, despite his fever he was cold as hell” he glanced out his window as saw his friends heading over and talking. The glanced and waved with large smiles on their faces making Danny’s guilt even heavier of a burden. He closed the blinds with a frown and shifted back onto his bed, curling up into a ball.  
A soft knock sounded on his door moments later and before anyone could speak Danny got up and went to the door, quietly opening it and looking whoever it was in the eyes. “No” Tucker sat there confused.  
“You didn’t even let me talk dude” Tucker frowned seeing the state that Danny seemed to be in. Danny didn’t even realize how bad he looked. “Dude, you look like shit” Tucker blurted seeing that he was pale, soaking in his own sweat and already bags had managed to form under Danny’s droopy eyes.  
“Thanks, I feel like shit” Danny replied and sighed. “You guys should go home, I’m not going to hang out today” Danny stated and started to close the door before a foot caught it.  
“Yeah not happening Danny” Sam’s voice hissed making the black haired nineteen-year-old look at the goth with a small frown. “Your sister told us everything” she frowned and pushed her way into Danny’s room. “Whoa” she stopped in her tracks looking at her friend with a worried frown. “Tuck is right, you aren’t looking too good,” she said as Danny looked off to the side.  
“That’s why I said I’m not hanging out with you guys today,” Danny said blandly a little irritated as he waddled over to his bed and sat down not really having the strength or motivation to try and push them out. He tried laid down on his side and yawned trying to at least stay awake long enough to talk to them. “Besides, I’m tired so I won’t be much fun” he hummed taking deep breaths wheezing lightly.  
“Yo, Dan, we aren’t gonna leave you here to wallow in your own sickness” Sam frowned as she rolled up the sleeves to her black turtleneck sweater. Tucker sat in the doorway squeamishly as he watched Sam put her hand on Danny’s forehead she checking his temperature earning a tired groan from Danny. “Jeez Danny, you’re burning up!” she frowned and pulled her hand away. “Tuck, ask Danny’s mom for a cold to-” Sam looked up seeing everyone in the doorway as Danny’s mother moved in the back to got get a cold wet rag.  
“You realize standing in the door is not helping at all?” Sam said blandly to the worried family in the doorway. “Right! Yes, come one move along” Jazz said shooing everyone out of the door. Jazz took one last glance in Danny’s room before heading downstairs to sit at the table with Tucker and her dad. They all stared at the table with their hands folded together in worry for Danny.  
It was a short while before those that sat at the table watched both Maddie and Sam walk down the stairs the two being watched with curious gazes. The two walked into the kitchen and gave loud sighs. “He is stable for now, His fever keeps getting worse though so we’ll have to got to the hospital” Maddie frowned crossing her arms. Tucker and Jazz both leaned forward on the table with large frowned on their faces.  
“Would a hospital be wise I mean, Danny is half ghost” Jazz questioned watching her mother think for a bit.  
“I guess it would be a little odd to bring in an already half dead child who reflexively goes intangible when a knife points at him. But we don’t know another half ghost who would be able to help with this” Maddie said with a furrowed brow, her eyes cast down at the ground. The head perked up as Jazz softly slapped her hand against her forehead.  
“Of course!” She stated before the other two looked over at her and shook their heads.  
“Are you kidding? He would much sooner kill Danny than help him!” Tucker hissed glaring at Jazz. Jazz huffed leaning back in her chair with a small frown.  
“Yeah well, do you have any better ideas?” She asked as Tucker reeled back and looked off to the side as the two parents looked at the three with raised brows. “Sorry mom, we’re um...talking about an old...friend” Jazz stated looking at the two not really wanting to tell them that their old college buddy was the half-ghost they were talking about.  
“Well contact them! See if they can help!” Maddie said desperately as Jazz sighed and stood up.  
“I’ll see if I can find their contact info” Jazz said and walked out of the kitchen making sure her parents were not following before leaving the house and wondering how she could contact Vlad. It’s not like she had their number on hand and using her parents’ phones would be awfully suspicious.  
She looked up and saw Danny standing in his window, his eyes glowing a soft green as he stared down at her. She frowned and texted her mother telling her Danny was out of bed and watched as Danny turned around and moved away from the window yet that is when the Idea hit her. Vlad was always asking Danny to renounce Jack so he could possibly have a way to contact him. Jazz ran back inside and up the stairs before slowly peering into Danny’s room and hearing loud coughing and soft growling. Unsettled by the growling she remained in the door as she called out Danny’s name softly.  
“Hey Danny…?” She muttered and stared into the room and watched a large lump rise up on the bed.  
“What?” he questioned as the blanket fell from his head showing just how much progress the illness had made in such a short time. The tips of his hair were a frosty white color and his eyes flickering from the green of his ghost form and the blue of his human.  
She swallowed a large lump of saliva as she slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. “Do you, um...do you know how to contact Vlad?” she asked quietly as Danny thought for a moment.  
“I think he put his phone number in my phone a while ago” Danny said pointing to his phone which was plugged into the wall across the room.  
“Thank you, hope you start feeling better” Jazz said hoping he wouldn’t question it but knowing him she was already trying to formulate an answer in her head knowing he’d object to the idea of getting help from Vlad.  
“Why do you need Vlad’s number?” Danny asked as she was copying the number onto her phone. Jazz tensed up, she didn’t have a full answer formulated yet and waited to answer after the phone number was copied.  
“Um…” She hummed looking around for a little help in Danny’s room before deciding to tell him the truth. “We’re going to ask Vlad for help, he is the only other half ghost that we know of, so he might be able to help” She watched as Danny’s eyes flared up, shooting out of bed and towards her, his hands on either side of her head.  
“We are not asking that basket case to help!” Apparently his movements made a lot of noise because quicker than ever their parents we up in the doorway seemingly ready to fight only to find themselves looking at the siblings confused.  
“What’s going on?” their mother questioned as Danny pushed off of the wall and away from Jazz. He seemed confused as to why he was standing up in the first place.  
“I...I don-” Danny started before suddenly Jazz cut in. “Danny fell over I was helping him get back up but I kinda fell over too” Jazz said with a small chuckle looking at their parents.  
“Oh! Sweetie! why were you out of bed?” Maddie questioned running over to Danny and starting to fawn over him. He pushed her hands away and started walking over to his bed again.  
Once he laid down Jazz looked over. “I’m gonna head out for a bit, get some fresh air” She stated and slid out of the room passing the kitchen and giving Tuck and Sam a quick nod as she pulled out her phone again, she left the house and headed off towards a place she wouldn’t be eavesdropped in. Once she ended up in the park she finally clicked the contact and called about three times before the older male picked up the phone.  
“I’m not interested in any sales” He hissed obviously annoyed. Jazz remained silent for a moment before giving her own annoyed sigh.  
“I’m not selling anything, it’s Jazz Fenton, I’m calling because we kind of need your help” Jazz said, sitting down on a bench. The line was silent for a while.  
“Is Daniel okay?” he questioned surprising Jazz momentarily.  
“Danny...um...he is sick and we don’t know what to do, you’re the only other half ghost we know about so you’re the only person that can help him.” Jazz said before another pause of silence. It was an awkwardly long pause.  
“Bring him to my mansion, I have the materials to help him” Vlad said sternly though there was clear worry in his voice. Well he did want Danny to be his son so him worrying isn’t too out of the ordinary. After a few more exchanges Jazz hung up and ran back home.  
The others were sitting at the table as Jazz walked in and nodded to everyone. “He wants to help but only me and Danny can go” Jazz said to all of them folding her hands together.  
“Yeah, not happening how can we trust him with Danny? Especially in his condition?” Sam questioned as she stood up and crossed her arms.  
“That’s why I’m going” Jazz uttered and pulled her hair back. “For now just load him into my car” She winced feeling just how much pain her shoulder was in again.  
“You’re injured how much help are you going to be against a half ghost?” Tucker added pointing at Jazz’s shoulder.  
“A whole lot believe it or not so chill out and help me with Danny” Jazz responded and walked upstairs. It took an unbelievable lag for the others to come and join. “My car is out front” The twenty-one year old said as the others entered Danny’s room. “Dad” Jazz motioned Jack over allowing him to pick up Danny who just opened one eye.  
“Where are we going?” he questioned as Jack carried him down the stairs not answering, the others just quietly walking beside him. He looked over to Jazz, narrowing his eyes. “Jazz I said no” He hissed and tried to tiredly wiggle out of his father’s arms.  
“You aren’t going to get any better if we don’t go” Jazz declared as Danny protested even once they were in the car.  
“Vlad isn’t going to help, for all we know he is just going to make things worse” He hissed at Jazz silently once the passenger door closed.  
“He wants to help, let's just see what happens” She hummed reaching over and giving Danny a soft pat on the head before starting the car driving off towards Vlad’s Mansion.


	2. Vlad Masters

Danny did not favor the Mansion coming into view and to make things worse Vlad was outside waiting for them. God how he wished Jazz would run him over, even without his smug grin Danny still hated him but unfortunately Jazz was at least somewhat correct in thinking Vlad could help.  
He crossed his arms and looked out the passenger side window with a sickly frown, snot threatening to drip out of his nose. He felt a heavy strain from being awake and he wasn’t sure he’d be awake enough to at least give Vlad a sassy comment. And before He knew it he was catching what felt like some much needed z’s.  
Jazz looked over and patted Danny, less for his comfort and more for hers. She was worried not to mention in pain. As she pulled up Vlad looked into the car seeing Danny sleeping and looking over to Jazz. “I’ll pick him up.” Vlad hummed opening the passenger door though just before pulling Danny into his arms he looked his bandaged hand. Vlad Carefully unwrapped the male’s arm and taking a good look at the bite mark. “Alright, I can work with this” he hummed and pulled Danny out of the car and carried him into his home.  
As Vlad crossed the threshold into his home Danny’s eyes flickered open and a disgusted look graced his face.  
“I would rather Jazz carry me” He tried to get out of Vlad’s arms with weak slaps to Vlad’s face.  
With a teasing grin Vlad looked down at Danny. “What not going ghost little badger? Oh right, sorry forgot, you got yourself injured by a rabid ghost” he hummed seeing Danny seemingly betrayed face.  
“You told him?” he hissed to Jazz as she walked beside Vlad as they descended into his lab. Vlad shifted Danny in his arms a bit as he asked Jazz to clear off one of the longer counters for him. Once she did he set Danny down and unwrapped his hand grabbing a small cotton Schwab and swabbing around the wound, small winces and pained whimpers coming from the sickly nineteen-year-old.  
“I’ll check what the makeup of the illness is” Vlad hummed and walked of to the other side of the Lab while Jazz softly grabbed Danny’s shoulder to assure him she was there though she could feel an overwhelming wave of tiredness hitting her. She yawned, making Vlad turn around with an annoyed frown. “Go find a guest room and sleep, I’m not going to be forced to listen to yawn after yawn” Vlad growled before going back to whatever he was doing before.  
Jazz stared at him for a moment, looking back to Danny. Danny despite his hesitancy to remain in the same room as Vlad alone saw how tired his sister was and smiled. “Go ahead, he’s being helpful for once” Danny joked quietly to his worried sister.  
“Okay but I’ll be back to check in on you two when I wake up” she hummed tiredly and kissed Danny on the forehead before heading back up the stairs and out of the lab. Meanwhile Vlad still stood on the other side of the lab.  
“So frootieloop, how is the testing of the bite mark gunk coming along” Danny said now having at least a little more energy again. He was at least able to sit up now. Only then had he noticed that the silver-haired male had shed his suit jacket and was wearing a nicely fitting vest over a White dress shirt that was tucked into his black slacks.  
Danny stared for a bit until he saw Vlad turn around which cause Danny to look away and try to find interest in literally anything else.  
“Bite mark gunk?” Vlad questioned looking at Danny with a raised brow who in turn just shrugged.  
“Don’t know what to call it” Danny stated with a cat-like grin as his eye peered over to Vlad. A mistake on his part, was his jaw always that strong? Or his eyes always that blue? He took a moment to slowly take in every part of Vlad’s face that he hadn’t really had a chance to look at before. He assumed it was because it was really the first time he was looking at Vlad without the threat of being injured. Vlad’s eyes narrowed at the male as he softly chuckled  
“You alright little badger? You’re staring” Vlad chuckled watching Danny turn away again, suddenly taking interest in the color of the lab’s walls.  
Vlad rolled his eyes and pointed at a large pod in the corner. “Go stand in there, i’ll restrain you and see what your ghost form is like” Vlad ordered watching the male slide off of the counter, as soon as his legs touched ground he stood and nearly fell if not for Vlad’s quick reaction time. Vlad sighed before helping Danny over to the pod and Put him inside. Vlad started activating restrains that he had built himself before stepping back quite a bit and telling Danny to ‘go ghost.’  
He hesitantly listened allowing himself to go to that specter form of his, Heir going white and his eyes flickering between blue and green. Vlad Watched as the once calm Danny started snarling and struggling against the constraints. “I wonder if you’re more aggressive towards ghosts” Vlad questioned to himself as he changed his form to that of a ghost as well, hovering above the ground just a bit away from Danny who seemed to start snarling and struggling more.  
“Hm, now that I’m done messing around I must get on that cure, surely it has a different makeup while he’s a ghost” Vlad murmured and became human once more in order to get closer to a less aggressive ghost. Vlad pulled out a syringe and a large cotton bol shoving it in Danny’s mouth so he couldn’t bite him once he was closer. Vlad quickly stuck the Syringe into Danny while the savage ghost was distracted with Vlad in his face.  
“There we go” Vlad have small smile as he pulled the syringe out and walked back over to the counter he was working at earlier. The still snarling Danny restrained in the pod. Vlad perked up when he suddenly heard a gasp and turned around to see Danny was back to his usual human form.  
“Oh, you’re back. I’ll be honest I didn’t miss the snarky comments” Vlad hummed earning a sarcastic laugh from Danny.  
“Oh haha, I’ll be sure to double ‘em frootloop” Danny grinned from the pod as Vlad worked. Danny frowned after trying to get up, still having the restrains on him.  
“You going to leave me here?” Danny questioned turning his head over to The forty to fifty year old.  
“Well that was the plan” Vlad joked getting slightly annoyed with his ponytail. He set everything down and pulled his ponytail out fixing it into a high bun so it would be out of his face.  
“You know what you look like?” Danny questioned, chuckling loudly as he stared at Vlad’s hair bun. “You look like those girls in the gym that wear leggings and and loose tank tops that almost always have their bras showing” with that Vlad took a deep breath taking every inch of his patience not to say shut up to the brat.  
“Do you have an off button? Does that exist for you?” Vlad questioned obviously annoyed.  
“Hey, you should have taken that as a compliment, usually those girls are pretty cute! I mean, I never did like the ones that looked orange but hey whatever” Danny laughed looking at Vlad who was rubbing his temples.  
“You obviously have more energy than earlier” Vlad mumbled to himself as Danny giggled foolishly.  
“Hey are you still hellbent on becoming like my new dad or did you get over that phase?” The black haired male laughed.  
“Do you have an off button because that would be great right now” Vlad hissed as he slammed his hands against the counter. A cheeky grin appeared on Danny’s face as he watched the irritated Vlad work.  
Vlad waltzed over to Danny take off the restrains and going back to his counter hoping that would at least shut him up for a little while. Unfortunately it didn’t he was now a walking entity of sass.  
“Do you want me to make a cure for you or not? If you are feeling better roam the mansion!” Vlad yelled at Danny and pushed him out of his lab. Once Danny was gone Vlad looked at his hands surprised. Was Danny always that built? How did he not notice when he was carrying him earlier? Vlad quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and went back to work while Danny explored the more than boring mansion  
The nineteen year old hissed and tampered with some random items he found lying around. Vlad’s house was fairly clean and most of it seemed untouched as if Vlad still had yet to be there himself. Danny went through every room until he found Vlad’s. It was a large a fairly spacious room, definitely bigger than his own. He looked around curiously as he invaded Vlad’s privacy. Danny looked in Vlad’s closet finding that it was about the side of his room. He sat down on Vlad’s bed with a soft hum at how soft it was.  
“Holy shit” Danny hummed bouncing on the bed happily before throwing his entire body on it. He rolled around a bit trying to mess up the bed yet he quickly found himself sleeping in the comfort of Vlad’s bed.  
Unsure of how long he had slept until Jaz ran in with a worried expression. “Danny! There you are!” Jazz took a sigh of relief as she ran over and hugged him.  
“Yeah, no need to be worried” Danny chuckled as he looked over to a frowning Vlad in the doorway.  
“You do realize that there were several other guest rooms at you could ha-” Vlad looked around his room at how much of a mess Danny had made it.  
“You are extraordinarily petty” Vlad hissed at Danny who just laughed and looked at the mess he made.  
“I don’t even remember half of this” Danny admitted as he slid off of Vlad’s bed with a yawn. Though he had a tugging feeling of Anxiety.  
“Well now that you’re awake we should head back down to the lab, I’ve got something for you to try out” Vlad hummed blandly leading the two down stairs and into the lab.  
Vlad grabbed a tiny vial from the counter and handed it to Danny who looked at it with a mortified look. “Oh god...It looks like nyquil” Danny frowned shivering as he remembered the disgusting taste of the dark blue liquid.  
Vlad sighed and leaned against the counter with a frown. “Drink it or don’t at least one option has the chance of you getting better” Vlad hummed to Danny who nodded and took the entire thing in one gulp.  
Danny stood for a moment feeling no different until he felt a choking sensation as he began to cough profusely. He could feel a hot liquid pouring out from his mouth nose and eyes. He held his hands up to his throat as he looked up to Vlad whose face exceeded worry as he pushed off of the counter and ran towards Danny. Then it all went black.

Everything was fuzzy as half-lidded eyes fluttered open, a hand up to his head, Danny looked around the lab seeing Vlad across the room in his ghost form, disheveled and on the ground. His eyes were wide and several scratches were apparent in his suit. Once the black haired male put a little bit together he frantically peered around the room hoping he would see that his sister was okay.  
“Wh-Where is Jazz?” Danny questioned seeing Vlad jump slightly. He stared, seemingly shocked that Danny was himself again though as he looked over to a broken glass cupboard he saw why. His body was pale, he still had the white hair and green eyes of his ghost side. He looked back to Vlad who was slowly and painfully pushing himself up to reveal jazz behind him knocked out.  
“...Daniel?” Vlad questioned as he inched forward towards Danny slowly as if he were taming a beast. Fenton cocked a brow as he gave a small nod having deemed a wave to be a little dangerous with how Vlad was treating him.  
The ghostly male composed himself and frowned his brow furrowed in worry. “Do you remember anything that just occurred?” Vlad questioned and watched as the smaller male shook his head. Vlad stood up straight his brows furrowed more than before. “It’s probably for the best” Vlad hummed looking at the smaller male who only grew more worried. What had he done? He watched the older male head over to Jazz picking her up and making sure to be careful wither her back and before he knew it Vlad was carrying her past him and the true gravity of what happened hit him.  
Jazz had large open wounds on her back, the bandages from the attack she had suffered before were torn just like her shirt. The wounds were shaped like a bear had carved inter her back. Danny looked in horror as Vlad looked at him, eyes not directly at his face or person. “Stay there” he hummed and brought Jazz upstairs quietly. Danny sat there quietly trying to put together what had happened despite his lack of memory. Yet the only thing he could think of was how injured Jazz was and how Vlad looked at him with such terror.  
The sudden realization hit him like a truck. He must have unconsciously attacked them after taking the “cure” was the cure the cause or was this ailment trying to protect itself? Danny looked up towards the stairs wishing to go up yet afraid of attacking them once more or having his fears of both of them being utterly terrified of him confirmed. He looked around the lab again feeling extreme anxiety for the coming events.  
His breathing became heavy and stung as he continued to shift in his spot. Danny began shaking and sweating all the while choking on what little air clawed its way into his lungs. He had felt anxiety before but this was different. He raised his hands to hold his arms hoping to stop the shaking he lowered himself into the fetal position as he tried to slow his breathing and he sat there for what felt like hours before he felt a hand on his back and despite it shaking it was somewhat comforting. He looked up hoping to find his sister alright yet his eyes met with those of Vlad who had a small frown on his face. Danny looked down feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt.  
“Are you alright Daniel?” the older male questioned as he knelt down next to Danny, his hand still on his back. He couldn’t exactly contain how scared he was of the male especially after what had happened. His eyes continued to avoid looking directly at Danny as he spoke to him.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he whimpered and watched as a shocked Vlad turned his eyes towards him.  
“There is nothing you need to apologize for” Vlad frowned watching Danny look at him angrily he didn’t want to scared Vlad but he did.  
“Of course there is! I attacked you! I attacked Jazz! I can tell you are scared of me and hell knows how Jazz is going to look at me after this!” he yelled tears brimming in his eyes. He watched as Vlad reeled back and quickly snapped his head to look back down at the ground. “I’m sorry…” he whimpered and crossed his arms.  
Vlad scooted a little closer to Danny and turned the nineteen-year old’s head to face him. “This was nothing you could control. I would know…” Vlad muttered though he gave no clarification. He sighed and stood up. “I…I originally came to tell you that your sister is fine...and that she is sleeping right now”  
Danny quietly nodded before looking up at Vlad. “Thanks…” he muttered and tiredly pulled himself up so he could stand, he was really weak in the knees and felt like he could collapse.  
“It would be best to take it easy for the rest of the day, for all of us” Vlad sighed seeing Danny nod in agreement. The two headed up the stairs as Danny rubbed his fingers against his now white hair, was he a little more than half dead now? He looked up at Vlad and stared at his white hair. Vlad was still fourty when Danny met him and he still had white hair. Did he go through the same thing? Danny shook his head vigorously shook his head earning a confused look from Vlad.  
“Ah, I was thinking of something” Danny explained. Vlad nodded and made his way across the mansion. Danny, on the other hand, made his way to the front, standing in the windows and staring out. He began to think more on the subject of Vlad’s white hair, wouldn’t Vlad’s hair turn black since that is how it is in his ghost form? Danny convinced himself that that was proof alone that Vlad had not encountered this before especially since the man didn’t get the cure right.  
Danny equipped himself with a small smile thinking just how right he was until he heard footsteps. “Decided against resting?” he questioned expecting to see Vlad in the hallway entrance. Instead, he saw his sister who seemed surprised to see him. “Oh...uh...Jazz” He waved and frowned when he saw her flinch. His eyes went wide as he saw her with her coat and keys that she had brought in with her when she brought him. She said nothing and looked away trembling in place that could be heard by the jingling of her keys in her hands.  
Danny stared at her with wide eyes as she slowly started inching her way towards the door saying nothing but making sure he didn’t move, and he didn’t. Yet as she left he watched as small tears poured out her eyes yet not from guilt were they produced, but from fear, fear of what her brother had done and could still do. Danny’s breath became shaky as he watched her car drive off leaving him with Vlad in a large and empty house. He stood in the windows frowning feeling an overwhelming sadness sweep him over.  
“Not my fault...yeah right…” He hissed his voice just as shaky as his breath before he began to cry quietly. He felt the warm tears stain his cold cheeks as he found himself wandering the halls until he found a random room and hid in it. He covered himself in the blankets on the bed and just laid on the floor, feeling no motivation to get this thing cured he just wanted to curl up and never be seen again, for no one to ever find him. He wanted to die. His attempts to hide his crying soon ceased and he felt like he wanted to throw things to which he complied grabbing everything in the room and tossing it against the walls and breaking the windows and before he knew it he was in the middle of a trashed room. The bed was broken as were the dressers and the closet doors. Lamps and other small miscellaneous items were shatters on the ground and he was standing barefoot on some of the glass from the window. With his bleeding feet, Danny shifted over to the open window and sat down not even feeling the pain that most would cry over.  
Why did he feel so angry? So betrayed? He was the one who attacked! Danny got angrier and angrier at himself for feeling so mad and sad about Jazz being scared of him and leaving. She had a right! Danny slammed his hands on the ground punching it until he couldn’t feel the pain in his hands anymore. Pulling his hands off of the ground he silently cried holding his torn up hands to his chest. Danny sighed and turned around to go wash his hands and feet seeing Vlad standing in the doorway staring at him with widened eyes. “I-I...um...I didn-” Danny started before watching Vlad walk up to him and stare down at him for just a moment and for that moment he could tell that Vlad was scared but the male’s next actions surprised him more than anything. Vlad had leaned down and hugged him making Danny cry even more.  
“I’m not going to say that your sister leaving wasn’t the best course of action I do think she was thinking of what’s best for you though” Vlad hummed and softly ran his hands through Danny’s hair trying to comfort him. “I mean, it was obvious to both of us that she was scared of you so maybe she was trying not to continuously expose you to that” He said and despite Vlad reminding him that Jazz was scared of him he did feel a little better thinking of how she was probably thinking of his well being even despite her fear of him. Danny grabbed handfuls of Vlad’s shirt shakily crying into him.


	3. Bitten

Danny stared at the room around him. He was laying in bed and he didn’t remember falling asleep, the last thing he remembered was crying in Vlad’s arms and the older man's fingers running through his hair. He shifted off of the bed and hissed as he put his feet on the floor. Looking down at his feet, he frowned seeing the bandages wrapped tightly around them, remembering he had stepped on a whole bunch of glass. He sighed and looked around for anything he might be able to use a temporary wheelchair. He launched himself across the bed upon seeing an office chair he put the arms up on it and sat down before grabbing a cane from the room and using it as a paddle to get through the house.  
As he moved through Vlad’s home he heard silent curses come from the lab. Scooting closer he strained to listen to Vlad’s hissing and cursing. “Motherfucker” His refined voice spit out making Danny snort silently. He looked down the stairs to the lab and frowned wondering how he would get down without tipping the chair over and hurting himself. He pulled himself out of the chair just deciding to brave his wounds and walk down the stairs to see what Vlad had gotten so worked up about. Peering around the corner, the small male frowned seeing the male looked like shit...well more than usual.  
“Are you alright?” Danny questioned and flinched seeing Vlad’s head snapped towards him. Vladd took a deep breath before putting his hair into his usual neat ponytail and giving Danny a small smile.  
“Peachy,” He said simply. The older male sighed seeing the state of the other. Danny’s hair was stark white, his eyes were green and skin was just a little paler than before. Vlad looked away feeling a bit of guilt for his current sorry state. “You shouldn’t be walking right now, especially in the lab” Vlad hummed as he trotted over to Danny and picking him up. Vlad brought Danny over to the counter, quickly cleaning a space on it before sitting Danny down.  
Danny stared at Vlad with a frown did this moldy frootloop think he was fragile just because of a few wounds? Danny’s eyebrows furrowed that couldn’t be it Vlad knew Danny suffered from wounds worse than this. The smaller male began to hiss and mumble to himself as he crossed his arms with a large frown. “Is something the matter Little Badger?” Vlad questioned seeing the slightly annoyed look on Vlad’s face as he turned to him.  
Danny raised his brows before grinning. “Yeah...sorry but uh could you come closer for just a second?” Danny asked the grin on his face gone as if he had never had it in the first place. With an arched brow, Vlad hesitantly complied, leaning just a little closer, much to Danny’s disappointment. “Just a little closer” Danny ordered earning a roll of the eyes as Vlad leaned closer to Danny and without a second thought the small male grabbed Vlad’s ear and yelled. “Stop treating me like I can’t do anything!” he hissed in Vlad's ear. The older male winced and pulled away as he tenderly rubbed his ear.  
Vlad glared back the two feeling a bit of anger towards each other. “I’m not treating you like you can’t do anything” Vlad hissed as he finally stopped caring for his ear. What was Vlad supposed to say though? He wasn’t treating him like he couldn’t do anything but he was treating him like a ticking time bomb. The male sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before turning away from Danny, his brows furrowing in worry.  
The black haired male crossed his legs and glared at Vlad sending chills down the older man’s back. Vlad began to feel his arms start to shake and hid them from Danny behind his torso. “Let’s head upstairs, you look like you haven’t eaten” Danny hummed as he slid off of the small counter and brought himself over to the door. Vlad gave a quiet sigh before following Danny and helping him up the stairs. Surprisingly enough Danny didn’t protest that help making Vlad smile. “What are you smiling about?” Danny questioned his eyes aimed directly at Vlad as they narrowed.  
Vlad clicked is tongue though his smile did not fade. “Just laughing about how horrible you look” Vlad chuckled earning a hiss from the smaller male as he lightly pushed on Vlad.  
“Like you have room to talk, you look like a walking hefty trash bag” Danny insulted with a large frown on his face as they reached the top of the stairs. He pushed off of Vlad with a huff. Vlad chuckled lightly even though the push had actually scared him. The attack may have been his fault but there were just responses in his brain that he couldn’t control.  
Vlad wobbled alongside Danny earning an arched brow from the male. He didn’t limp before did he? Danny pulled every memory of the pompous ass into light and frowned seeing that he, in fact, had not limped before the attack. Danny’s mind began to swim already knowing it was his fault. A cold sweat came to his face as he lightly grabbed onto Vlad’s shirt and tugging it lightly. “I’m…” He started as the taller male glanced back curiously.  
His eyes have widened seeing the tears on Danny’s face. Whatever Danny was trying to say it looked like he wasn’t able to make out the words. “Whatever it is, it can wait, Daniel…” Vlad said as he pulled the male closer and hugging him. Was Danny always this much of a crybaby? Doubtful, it was probably all the stress that he had been under since this started only days ago. Danny pushed away from the hug and looked up with an angry glare.  
“It can’t wait, I’m apologizing...whatever happened during that attack...it scared you guys...and though I know it wasn’t exactly me doing it, this guilt is killing me” Danny hissed watching the white-haired male frown and pat Danny on the shoulder. He didn’t say anything unsure of what to say for the moment so he just awkwardly patted Danny’s shoulder.  
Vlad’s awkward patting continued on a little too long making them both uncomfortable before Vlad decided that was a good stopping point. “Well...Let us head to the kitchen, I’ll see what I can make” He mumbled and turned on his heels, making his way towards the kitchen. Danny just stood there awkwardly nodding for a bit, soon walking after him.  
Once the two were in the kitchen Vlad pulled a few ingredients out of the fridge and set them on the counters. “Can I see the injury I left on your leg?” Danny questioned making the older male freeze in place, his blue eyes meeting to the ghostly green of Danny’s.  
“Certainly not” Vlad hummed as he reverted his gaze back to the pan he was grabbing from a cupboard and setting on the stove. Danny arched a brow, he would respect his wishes but Vlad said no so quickly, was that a side effect of the fear? Assuming it was Danny turned to leave the kitchen, it wasn’t like he was going to be useful anyways and the smell of food was just going to make him hungrier.  
Danny stopped at the door to the kitchen and turned his head to look at Vlad. “I’m going to go find something to do while you cook” He informed before heading out out the kitchen and staring at his feet. What would he do? A thought hit his mind, there was a way to see where he injured Vlad without making the older male uncomfortable. He started off towards Vlad’s room and hoped he hadn’t thrown away the pants already.  
Danny walked up to Vlad’s room door and opened it seeing that his petty mess still hadn’t been picked up and in fact, it had seemed to grow. He looked at a pair of crumpled pants on the ground and grinned to himself. He was glad he thought of it as he marched up to the pants and picked them up. At first, he didn’t see anything unusual, they were just black pants. Danny’s eyes rested on a small hole in the pants. It looked like it had been torn out with teeth. Vlad had been bitten by Danny, wasn’t a bite how it had all started?

Did Vlad try to hide the fact that he had been bitten by Danny? Danny placed the pants on the bed and stared quietly. He raised a hand to his mouth in thought wondering what would happen?  
Without another thought Danny marched back down to the kitchen, brows furrowed as he entered with a huff. “You know, you should have told me that I bit you” Danny hissed watching Vlad as he cooked calmly. His tired blue eyes glanced up at the teen with seeming disinterest. “That’s how this whole thing started right? I got bit by skulker and I’m a weird kind of zombie ghost thing now” The dark haired male growled his hands balled into fists. The male just went back to cooking yet it was obvious he was about to say something.  
It took a while for Vlad to say anything yet everytime Danny went to say anything, Vlad’s eyes shot up to him as if to shut him up, and it did. Vlad closed his eyes, lowering the temperature on the stove before turning to Danny. “You are correct, a bite was what caused this…” Vlad hummed, taking a step back and leaning against the counter with a small glower. “It is not important right now…” Vlad hummed turning his blue eyes back to the pan. Danny stared at the older male with furrowed brows. The young man marched up to Vlad, turning off the stove and making Vlad look at him.  
The smaller male was irate and it showed. “This shit does matter Vlad, That means we’re both going to be facing this problem!” Danny snarled grabbing Vlad’s shoulders. The old man tensed, feeling his hands shaking, and though he had not had any sleep, he felt more than awake. His fight or flight instinct kicked in making the Vlad push Danny away from him with widened eyes. The older male retracted his hand after Danny’s ass had connected with the floor and frowned. Vlad looked down at his hand before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking down at the male.  
“Apologies…” Vlad hummed to Danny who was now sitting on the floor staring at the taller male. “I should go…” Vlad continued before working his way around Danny, not even offering to help him up. He quickly exited the kitchen leaving Danny to sit on the floor and process what had just happened.  
As Vlad made his way to his room Danny pulled himself off of the floor with the counter and stared off into space Danny ran a hand through his dark hair as he did he notices the tips of his hair looked as white as snow. He hoped the sickness wasn’t killing him like he thought but he knew nothing of this ailment and what it could possibly have in store for him. Danny’s mind quickly wandered back to Vlad, the push was confirmation enough that the male was frightened of him. “Shit…” Danny sibilated quietly to himself before glancing at the half cooked eggs on the stove.  
He should finish cooking the eggs so he could eat and possibly deliver a plate to Vlad though he was unsure the older male wished to see him considering the situation. Maybe Danny could set the plate on the ground, knock then dash. It seemed like a good plan through the hallways were long and there wasn’t going to be a way he made it to the stairs before Vlad grabbed the breakfast.  
Danny turned on the stove back on and thought about how he would get Vlad to eat without the man having to see him. He still may have wanted to talk to the white-haired man but he found it wise to avoid him for now. Danny frowned at the eggs finding they were taking a little too long for his impatient behavior.  
The male took a deep breath, taking the eggs off of the stove and separating them equally between he had Vlad though he frowned seeing Vlad had not made anything other than eggs. Confused at what kind of breakfast only had eggs he rummaged through the kitchen grabbing both potatoes and bread. Danny was hungry and needed more than just scrambled eggs. Out of the potatoes, Danny made some golden hash browns and with the bread he toasted 2 pieces for each, putting whatever jelly he could find which ended up not being jelly but instead was strawberry jam.  
A proud smirk stretched across his face as he fixed up the plates and grabbed Vlad’s he would eat after getting Vlad his food considering Vlad could fall asleep at any moment.  
Danny moved out of the kitchen into the hall holding the plate and fork he had grabbed on his way out. Upon going up the nearby stairs he trotted over to Vlad’s room door. He stood outside of the door for a bit before setting down the plate and knocking. He quickly ran off, hiding in the nearest room he could find which surprisingly worked.  
He heard Vlad’s door open moments after he hid and the clank of the fork and plate. The door quickly closed after that making Danny peek out and smile. Delivery was successful. Danny wandered out of the room, closing the door behind himself, making his way back to the kitchen in order to enjoy his own meal. Unlike Vlad, though he didn’t need to catch some z’s so it seemed he would have to find a way to entertain himself.  
Once Danny was back in the kitchen he grabbed his plate and sat on the counter to eat, sure he could go and eat in the dining room but he was too hungry right now. Danny quickly squinted, looking down at his clothes as he ate. He was still wearing the same clothes he arrived in, it was no wonder he felt so gross. He didn’t exactly bring clothes with him, he was kind of in a concussion-like state when he got here and Jazz wasn’t exactly thinking of hygiene when she brought him here, worried that he would die. He would probably have to borrow some of Vlad’s clothes.  
Danny scooped the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth, bringing it to the kitchen and debating on if he should clean it or not. There weren’t any dishes in the sink, to begin with, and he had that awkward guest feeling while here. After debating with himself for a while he quickly cleaned it with soap and set it off to the side until it dried.  
Once he finished his two dishes Danny wandered out of the kitchen once more, heading to the lab to see Vlad’s progress. He might not have been there but it would still be interesting to see. Danny made his way down the stairs and upon making it to the end he waddled over to Vlad’s desk, peeking over at all the interesting glass shapes. It was like his science class all over again but with even more interesting shapes.  
Danny glanced over a few papers containing notes and possible formulas as well and some boring things about elements. Not matter if the stuff was there to help him, Danny couldn’t make any sense of it and it slightly annoyed him. Danny’s eyes laid on small scribbles on the edges of the papers. It seemed that if Vlad could think he would scribble and draw on his papers. Danny felt somewhat relieved that he wasn’t the only one that did this through a little annoyed at how many there were.  
Danny moved on to taking interest in some of the machines that were in the room, he was curious what they did but he knew better than to touch them, heck some of the could have been from when Vlad was still trying to kill him and touching them might trigger some death machine. He recognized some of them, like the weird machine that Vlad used to make Dani. The ghost gauntlets were here too. Danny shivered, remembering Dan Phantom and the terror he causes him. Without learning the ghostly wail and having help Danny would have never beat Dan. A low sigh escaped the male, it had been a while since he had had any major fights like he used to and it was now kind of bumming him out. His youth was filled to the brim with fights he thought would have been impossible to win yet he did. Danny smiled quietly to himself, reminiscing on all of his fantastical fights and his learning how to use his ghost powers. Granite he still was learning but it was a little anticlimactic now.  
After he had teamed up with Valerie to find a cure for Dani’s instability everything just sort of chilled out. Fewer ghosts bothered him and hunters weren’t out to get him, it was nice for a little while but soon things began to get boring. Of course, the house got pretty exciting when he revealed to his parents that he was half ghost. His mother thought it was her fault and that he was half-dead, which was partially true. He was half-dead but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. His father was really confused about the whole thing but for once his ghost ass-kicking instinct wasn’t mentioned. Though his parents thought he was coming out as gay before he said anything which really threw him in for a loop.  
Danny was quietly snickering to himself now. His father now tries to filter himself because of the half-ghost thing. Danny took his phone out of his pocket, he may not have charged it over the past day and a half but it was still running strong, probably because he hadn’t used it. He pulled up the text messages and called his mom.  
The small male perked up once he heard his mom’s voice frantically answer the phone with a worried tone. “Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that I’m doing fine and...uh...I wanted to know if Jazz was alright.” Danny said earning silence on the other end of the phone.  
“Jazz? She didn’t stay with you?” She questioned on the other end of the line making Danny’s body became rigid as he chuckled lightly.  
“Oh well, she might have gone to her own house, I’ll call her in a sec, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m okay and the progress on the cure is going well” Danny lied as he looked over to the desk one more time.  
His mother audibly smiled on the other side. “I guess that means you’ll be coming home soon?” She questioned. Danny nervously hummed, pacing around the lab.  
Danny was soon snapped out of his talk with his mother due to a loud crash coming from the floors above. “Ah, I think I heard Vl-...uh...The guy calling me, probably to take another dose, I’ll call you back in a bit” Danny said before quickly hanging up and looking up at the ceiling. With wide and worried eyes Danny moved up the stairs despite the pain in his feet and found himself searching the first floor. When he found nothing there Danny quickly moved to the second.  
Upon making his way up to Vlad’s room he stopped and stared at the empty plate in front of Vlad’s door. Danny pushed it out of the way before cracking open the door to look inside. “Yo, frootloop, you good?” Danny questioned quietly, not spotting any movement in the almost pitch black room. The small male curiously opened the door a little more to let some light in, finally seeing a breathing figure off in the corner.  
Danny stayed outside of the room, still holding onto the door. His mind thinking about all possibilities through the most reasonable one for him was that Vlad was finally feeling the effects of the sickness.  
“Hey, Vlad...are you okay?” He questioned again slowly and hesitantly taking a step into the room with the breathing figure just sitting there. Slowly the shadowy figure stood up, back faced to Danny. Danny could only watch as he realized what figure he was seeing. It was still Vlad but it wasn’t Masters. The figure that stood before him belonged to Vlad’s ghost half and this was clear when Vlad snapped around his red eyes glaring down at Danny with hunger. Danny took several frightened steps back, wide green eyes staring into the burning red orbs.  
“Shit.”


	4. Time Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomit ahead

Danny was pounced by the ghostly figure that belonged to the one and only Vlad. He had been so caught up with memories and Vlad’s fear of him that he had nearly forgotten of the bite he had inflicted on the male. It wasn’t exactly like he could go ghost right now either, they’d get in a full unconscious battle due to the ailment. He felt his body quivering as a slow-motion scene played out before him. Vlad was leaning down, mouth open.  
Danny attempted to move his legs yet Vlad’s own held him firmly to the ground, his hands were pinned as well. Shaky breaths escaped the male as he could do nothing but watch it wasn’t until Vlad’s face was brushing against his that he hatched a plan. He may not be able to use his hands and feet to try and get Vlad off but he still has one option. As he felt the saliva on his shoulder Danny turned his head and roughly bit Vlad’s cheek making the creature reel back and allowing Danny to use his hands to push Vlad off of his legs and run.  
Danny dared not look over his shoulder, knowing that if he did he would trip over his own feet and the escape would have been for not. Where could he hide though? The beast could phase through walls. Then the idea hit him. He wondered and hoped that Vlad still has that cube that kept ghostly powers at bay.  
Hearing Vlad bounding after him made Danny’s heart race faster with adrenaline. It didn’t help that his feet were in some serious pain right now even despite the adrenaline. The nineteen year only booked it down the stairs heading to the lab’s entrance in the library. He heard the creature still chasing him. Vlad sounded really fast and it was terrifying. Danny rushed down the stairs to the lab and looked around trying to find the cube.  
“Come on, Come on….where is it…” he hissed with furrowed brows as the sound of running stopped. Danny snapped his head to look at the stairs, he hadn’t seen any movement but the uncomfortable lack of noise was worrying him. He turned back to look for the cube not seeing Vlad. It was better not to waste any time he had, with a grin he pulled it out. He peeked at the stairs again, slowly making his way over. Surely Vlad would have been there by now, was he planning something? Hopefully, he wasn’t an intelligent zombie ghost but if he was Danny would have to hope he didn’t recognize the box he held in his hands.  
Danny took one glance back into the lab before making his way up the stairs. As Danny walked he felt his feet were a little colder than previously. He looked down seeing that they were bleeding through the bandages, he would have to wrap them up again and now would probably be a good idea seeing as he had a trail leading straight to him.  
The nineteen-year-old scuttled through the mansion, pulling out his phone wondering if he should call someone to help. He stood on the stairs staring at his phone. Calling someone might be a bad Idea considering both were halfas and it was proven that the zombie halfas would still attack living people. He tightly gripped his phone before making his way up the rest of the stairs and searching around the home.  
Once time began again Danny pulled on the cape, pulling the pouncing Vlad back away from the ghostwriter who seemed to be healthy. The large halfa fell back, clambering to his feet the large vampiric ghost looked to Danny with a loud snarl. “Suddenly the Wisconsin ghost found himself tied by invisible ropes,” The ghostwriter’s voice said loudly, the large keyboards around him and as he had said, Vlad fell to the ground his arms tied to his sides. The large ghost struggled and squirmed against the ground as Danny gave the ghostwriter and soft smile. He walked over to the other and thanked the other the two shaking hands in a temporary truce. The two then wandered over to Vlad, Danny squatting near him watching the slobbering mess of a man. “Hey writer, is it possible for you to write Vlad out of his ghost form?” Danny questioned. The ghost nodded and pulled up the keyboard again. “Yeah...um...let me see here…” The ghostwriter hummed, brows furrowed as he looked down at Vlad. His eyes made their way back to the keyboard, his fingers moving against the keyboard. “Still tied in ropes the rabid halfa’s human side found the strength to fight back against his ghastly ghoul, struggling for only moments the Human known as Vlad found his way through, body changing as it had before,” The ghostwriter said as he typed. When the ghostwriter finished the event happened. Danny watched the struggle for power on the ghost’s face yet soon color returned to Vlad’s face, a wave of white started at the roots of Vlad’s hair shooting to the ends. The older man groaned, face hitting the ground with a thud. Danny winced before lightly poking Vlad’s head. “Hey frootloop, you okay?” Danny questioned watching Vlad’s head rise up to look at the nineteen-year-old. The older man groaned again trying to get up yet he struggled against an unknown force. “Oh right,” The Ghostwriter hummed and started typing away at his keyboards. “And with the victory of his human half, Vlad was released by the invisible constraints...allowing him to happily embrace the phantom kid in a long and awkward hug” The ghostwriter snickered making Danny look at the Ghostwriter with an exasperated frown as Vlad’s arms wrapped around him. The Ghostwriter continued snickering as Danny tried to push Vlad off of him. Danny frowned now feeling the awkwardness of the hug, it didn’t help that he was stuck staring the bite mark he left of Vlad’s cheek to get free from him. “Okay this is long and awkward enough, let go” Danny hissed finally able to push Vlad off. “Apologies…” Vlad hummed, standing up though wobbling lightly as if he hadn’t walked in ages. Danny quickly stood up and helped stabilize the fifty-year-old. “Thanks, Ghostwriter I’ll have to repay you later, I’ve got shit to figure out” Danny hummed thanking the Ghostwriter again. The Ghostwriter shook his head. “Just fix this ailment and we are even, Ghost child” The male smiled. Danny started walking out, he would normally argue about being called a child and kid by others but currently, he had more important things on his mind, like how he would get he and Vlad back to the Lab. Not to mention Vlad had pried the damn thing open meaning it was still open and there were probably more rabid ghosts wandering about their dimension. Danny gave an irritated hiss as he reached the end of the steps to the library. Vlad looked down at the smaller male and frowning deeply. “May I ask why you grabbed onto my cape when I entered the Ghost Zone?” Vlad questioned as Danny shifted his eyes from the green abyss of the ghost zone. “Well I WAS going to keep you from killing any other ghosts but I got flung away when Klemper attacked you...but I also went to see Clockwork” Danny replied turning away again. What direction was the portal from where they were? He only knew the way to the Fenton portal, he never really cared to learn the location of Vlad’s portal. “Yo, Vlad, do you know the location of your portal?” Danny questioned, the old man nodded and pointed off northeast. Danny started off northeast and sighed. Thank god, the Frootloop actually remembered where his portal was. “I must ask, how do you plan on getting us there?” Vlad questioned as Danny backed up on the steps. Vlad arched a brow until he was pulled forward alongside Danny. Danny grabbed onto Vlad’s hands using Vlad as momentum by pretty much throwing him but still holding onto the older male’s hands. As the two span towards Vlad’s ghost portal, they continued holding onto each other’s hands. “I may have failed physics but this should work” Danny hummed loudly hoping Vlad could hear him. The male just looked mad. Vlad held on tight to Dany’s hands not daring to even look away. “Way to be ensuring Daniel” Vlad hissed, a cheeky grin on Danny’s face appeared as they continued to spiral through the air. An hour had passed since they started and it had been a long time since both could say they were getting sick. Both Vlad and Danny looked as though they were going to throw up and just as Vlad was about to curse out Danny, the old man’s back hit a solid ground, the momentum carried by Danny made the male fly up and backward on top of Vlad. Both groaned and Vlad looked even sicker. Vlad rolled Danny off of him, sitting up and holding his mouth. His eyes glancing up at their current position which had been in his mess of a lab. A stronger need to throw up overtook him, making the male run up the stairs. Danny sighed, holding his swirling head. He looked back to the portal and looked for a way to temporarily close it while they figured out a way to fix it. Danny unsteadily stood up and wobbled over to the counter his head still spinning and now he was feeling the overwhelming need to puke. Danny hobbled over to the other side of the lab, towards the stairs yet before he could make it he felt his insides churn as if he were standing on a rocking ship. Just then he felt everything flow out and his overwhelming nausea suddenly leave. That was the worst Idea he has ever had but it worked and that was the important part. His eyes shut tight for a moment as he still clung to the wall. “Disgusting” Vlad’s voice rang from up the stairs. He still didn’t look well but he looked better than before. His eyes glared at the mess Danny had made on the floor. “I was thinking about you Frootloop and my body reacted by vomiting at the mere thought of your face” Danny chuckled a weak smile on his face. The older male rolled his eyes at Danny’s comment. “You are lucky I’m not a sympathetic vomiter” Vlad hummed as he slowly made his way down the stairs, clinging to the wall for dear life, just like Danny. “Yeah, we’re pretty lucky, cause I am and hearing gagging makes me gag” Danny hummed finally able to stabilize himself, not daring to look at the mess he made just in case it triggered him to vomit again and he wasn’t too keen on looping, especially since he had only eaten breakfast today. Vlad sighed working his way around the vomit puddle, Danny’s eyes following the male. “I assume that means I’ll be the one cleaning it up then?” Vlad hissed annoyedly as he walked over to the ghost portal. A nervous laugh escaped Danny as the teen rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah...sorry about that” Danny apologized. Vlad turned back to Danny who was now starting to walk over to him. Vlad tensed as he saw where Danny’s foot was landing. The older male was already preparing to attempt to catch Danny. Danny slipped on his own vomit and watched as Vlad’s arms slipped under his own. Danny’s face made contact with the fairly muscular chest on the fifty-year-old. Danny’s hands held onto Vlad tightly as the wide-eyed nineteen-year-old processed what happened. Unfortunately, the fall forward had triggered Danny’s nausea again and the male threw up on Vlad. Vlad tensed staring wide-eyed at the wall. His eyes shut tightly in disgust as he lifted Danny up and helped him up the stairs, daring not to look at his suit. “This is absolutely abhorrent...” Vlad muttered to himself as he brought Danny up to the showers. “Take everything off and take a shower...I’ll bring some extra clothes for you after I, myself, get changed” Vlad muttered pushing Danny into the bathrooms. It wasn’t long for the water in the bathroom to start finally making Vlad rush to his room and peel off all of his clothes. Once he found himself a good pair of clothes he changed and grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants for Danny. On his way to the bathroom, Vlad threw away the clothes that had been vomited on. There was no way he would wear the suit again, especially after having been puked on. Vlad sighed and wasn’t bothered to even knock as he walked into the bathroom and set the clothes down on the counter. “Dude!” Danny hissed earning a worn hum from Vlad as he left. Vlad had finally gone downstairs, grabbing some cleaning supplies and cleaned up the area and blocked off the Ghost Portal. The older male sat down on the now clean floors of the lab and sighed waiting for the other to head back down. “It’s...It’s clean down there right?” Danny questioned loudly from the top of the stairs. Waking Vlad from a sleep he had apparently been lulled into. The disoriented man thought for a moment and looked around the room as he stood up. After a quick assessment of the lab, he turned his head to look up the stairs. “Yes...It is clean down here” He said blandly before hearing the footsteps of the smaller male descend the stairs. Vlad looked over when he saw movement and coughed seeing just how large his shirt was on the other. He didn’t realize how small the nineteen-year-old was even despite all of his growth, that was until now. He averted his gaze to the makeshift barrier around the portal, attempting to find it more interesting than the serious boyfriend shirt ordeal behind him. “I cleaned up and temporarily fixed the ghost portal so I should be able to work on the cure for whatever this is now” Vlad muttered as Danny sighed and pulled himself up on the counter. “Good, Clockwork said we were already on the path to finding the cure so we should start where you left off” Danny hummed looking around the counter. Vlad walked over with a nod and got to work. Just then Danny heard a crash back in the lab making him jump. He must have phased through the floor to get in. Danny trotted down the stairs again and peeked around the corner seeing Vlad was now prying the ghost portal open, growling lowly.  
Danny frowned and stepped around, pressing a button on the box and throwing it at the ghost like a grenade. Unfortunately, the box did not help, Vlad had swatted it away and was now facing Danny.  
The nineteen-year-old glanced around the room again looking for things to fight with, currently, he was at a bit of an advantage, all the machines in the room were either to disable the half-ghost powers or harm ghosts.  
Yet when the ghost did not attack and turned back to the Ghost Portal, Danny stared in confusion. Letting Vlad go into the portal probably wouldn’t be a good idea so Danny ran over and pulled on Vlad’s came. “No you don’t” Danny hissed pulling Vlad back a little yet the larger man seemed unfazed. The doors opened and Vlad ran in, pulling Danny with him.  
Danny’s eyes closed shut as he clung to Vlad’s cape. He opened his eyes and looked around at the Ghost Zone. What he saw wasn’t pretty, not that it ever was but the Ghost zone looked to be in bad shape. He saw other ghosts attacking each other and ripping at each other’s throats. He was horrified, to say the least, this looked more like one of those shows he used to watch. His fists grabbed more of the cloth of Vlad’s cape. He knew as a human he wouldn’t be attacked but he would also get stuck in the ghost zone if something managed to separate he and Vlad.  
Just like that as if the universe were shoving a giant middle finger in his face Vlad was attacked and the force of the Ghost hitting Vlad forced Danny into the green space. He frantically reached for Vlad yet nothing would help he was already too far away. “Shit no, no, no!” Danny whimpered, he was left floating in the middle of nowhere and it didn’t help that he didn’t even have the map of the ghost zone with him.  
Danny watched as Vlad and the ghost fought through the vision was quickly fading due to the distance between them growing, slowly filling Danny with an even deeper sinking feeling of dread. If not for the fact that he knew Vlad was like this because of his he would have blamed the older man but he knew and this made him feel even worse. All of this was his fault, maybe not the sickness but everything else.  
His eyes widened as he thought of something. The source of the sickness could help find the cure but unfortunately, he didn’t know what the source was and he was currently floating alone in the ghost zone unable to transform into a ghost due to the ravenous nature of the other and his own ghost side.  
A large stinging pain hit his back making him turn around and find one of the many large floating rocks in the Ghost sone. “I never thought I’d be so happy to see a rock” Danny murmured to himself as he grabbed a hold of the large rock and looked around for more. Once he laid his eyes on some he pressed his feet against the rock and pushed off of it floating to the others, slowly but surely making his way through the ghost zone.  
Hopefully, he’d be able to find Clockwork’s tower and ask the ghost for help. That is reliant on the fact that Clockwork is not sick as well but surely the timemaster saw it all coming and hid away pretty easily. As Danny soared from rock to rock he finally saw Vlad again except it seemed he had won and was now tearing at the ghost who dared to attack him. Danny Clung to a rock and hid behind it. Now that he was in the Ghost Zone Vlad would assuredly attack him on sight so either he had to wait for another ghost to appear and attack Vlad or wait until Vlad went off in another direction.  
The wait took a few minutes but finally, Vlad stopped looking around and floated off in the opposite direction of Danny. He glanced around the rock once more and looked at the decimated bits of the ghost left behind. Danny’s eyes narrowed before widening. Was that Klemper? Danny shifted around the rock in order to get a better look and sure enough, the Ghost that had been torn up was none other than Klemper. Sure Danny didn’t like the ghost but seeing Klemper in pieces made his heart hurt. He really needed to get to Clockwork and fast.  
He moved around the rock once more and shot off towards the direction he could only hope was Clockwork’s tower. Hoards of ghosts attacked each other recognizable ones and non-recognizable ones. He even saw Walker attacking his lackey Bullet.  
Taking deep breaths Danny pushed his way through the rocks and finally after hours of traveling found Clockwork’s tower. “Thank god” He breathed out in relief and shot himself over to it. His momentum carried him a little too far and his stomach smashed against the edge of the ground making him almost forget to grab the ground for he didn’t fly away.  
Danny pulled himself up and started walking on the ground into Clockwork’s tower. Looking around and silently hoping Danny found his way into the main area and stood in front of the large portal? Danny just assumed the thing was a portal considering he and his friends had gone through it to get to the future. Danny stared for a moment before hearing a voice behind him.  
“Little ghost child, I would ask what brings you here but I already know” The voice hummed blandly. The sure as hell was Clockwork. Danny turned around seeing the old man turn to his middle-aged self.  
Danny sighed and stood up straight. “Clockwork...I need to know the source of the sickness” The male hummed watching Clockwork float closer, The ghost was soon grabbing Dany’s hair, staring at the white tips.  
“I, unfortunately, cannot help you with this, much as I would like to” Clockwork hummed crossing his arms. Danny didn’t quite understand, Clockwork was always working to make the timeline benefit most and here he was saying he couldn’t help in a situation that direly needed it.  
Danny arched a brow and crossed his own arms. “Why can’t you help?” Danny questioned obviously displeased with Clockwork’s answer.  
“Because the way your future is lining up, you’ll find it on your own” Clockwork responded looking down at the confused Fenton. How was he already on the track to find it? He needed help!  
Danny opened his mouth to speak but Clockwork pushed his hand up against the living male’s mouth to shut him up. “You should go find Vlad” Clockwork mentioned seemingly changing the topic. Danny narrowed his eyes at the male though thought about it. Maybe this was a hint? With Vlad in the state, he is in Danny would have difficulty.  
“Well, could you teleport me there...I can’t exactly make it on my own right now” Danny said earning a nod from Clockwork. Thank god, he wouldn’t know what he would have done if Clockwork said no.  
Clockwork floated over to the medallions on the wall and put on on Danny. He looked down at it before hearing Clockwork’s voice say. “Time out!” Soon clockwork and Danny were behind a Vlad who had apparently gone into the library and was attacking the ghostwriter.  
Vlad was scary to look at, large fangs bared like a ravenous animal. Danny frowned and looked at Clockwork who motioned for Danny to grab him. With a slow nod, Danny took off the medallion as he grabbed onto Vlad. He handed the medallion to Clockwork who quickly disappeared leaving the words “Time in!” behind him.


End file.
